Star Dress Love
by SethStriker
Summary: 13 NaLu Lemon Fanfics that depend on which Star Dress Lucy is using. (Ophiuchus counts as a member of the Zodiac) Hope you enjoy!
1. Aquarius

**This is the prequel chapter of Star Dress Love! Enjoy!**

LUCY'S P.O.V

It has been a few days since Natsu left on his quest. He said he would be back in a few days but I was getting worried. I was planning on going to search for him but that was when I head knocking on my door. I opened it to find the fire mage himself.

"Natsu!" I exclaimed as I saw that he was covered in bandages. I helped him to my bed and got the first aid kit. I took off the old bandages and applied new ones to his injuries.

"Natsu, what happened to you?"

"Before I answer that, I want to give you this." He handed me a small box. I opened it and what was inside of it made me tear up. It was a new key to summon Aquarius.

"Natsu…"

"I got that for you. I knew that it would make you happy again. You see, Loke told me that if a key ever broke, it would take a whole year to create a new one. That, or it will take a few days if I brought the broken key to the Celestial Mage called the Key-Maker. I wanted to-" I silenced him with my lips. He wasn't expecting me to kiss him but eventually he returned my kiss. After awhile we broke for air and looked into each other's eyes while panting.

"Thank you Natsu so much. You really have no idea how happy I am right now." I said while holding Aquarius's key.

"Trust me Luce, I think I have an idea. I lost my dragon father Igneel. I will never see him again. But Aquarius, you can see again since I fixed her key. The last thing I want is to see you sad. You're the most important person in my life. Lucy, what I'm trying to say is, I love you Lucy." My heart began beating fast.

"Lucy, seeing your future-self die was one thing, but seeing Igneel and you sad about losing Aquarius, this war has made me realize that life can be short." He kneels down and pulls out a heart-shaped diamond ring. My eyes started welling with tears.

"Lucy, I don't know what the future holds, but I do know this. You're the one I love and want to spend the rest of my life with. I know we haven't dated and this is all of a sudden, but I don't want to lose you to another guy or to death, so will you please accept my proposal and marry me? I'm scared to lose you. If you accept my proposal, I promise you that I will be the best husband I can be. That, and if something were to happen to either of us, I want to spend as much time with you as your husband." I couldn't believe what was happening. His proposal was beautiful. It's true that we haven't dated yet, but I knew he and I were meant to be after reading about charm spells. I always thought he was too dense to understand romance, but he proved me wrong. He is proposing to me right now.

"Natsu…yes! Yes I will!" He slid the ring on my finger and he and I kissed.

TIMESKIP

It was the day of the wedding. Everyone in Fairy Tail were present, including some of the townspeople as well as members from other guilds. Everyone in the guild helped prepare the wedding and the reception.

The music started to play and I walked down aisle. Once I reached the altar, Natsu smiles at me.

"You look absolutely gorgeous Lucy." I blushed at his words but smiled.

"We are gathered here today to join Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia in Holy Matrimony.

"Do you, Natsu Dragneel, take Lucy to be your lawful wedded wife? Will you promise to love and care for you in good times and in bad, for better or worse?" The priest asked.

"I do."

"And do you, Lucy Heartfilia, take Natsu to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"Yes. I do."

"Then, by the power invested in me, I pronounce husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Natsu kissed me hard, bringing me closer to him by wrapping his arms around my waist. Everyone at Kardia Cathedral clapped. Natsu then carried me bridal style outside. My husband set me down so that I can throw the bouquet. Once everyone got outside, I threw the flowers, which landed in my best friend Levy's hands.

"Congrats on catching the flowers."

"Thanks…" Levy said while blushing.

"Thinking about Gajeel?" I asked playfully.

"N-N-No!" Levy exclaimed. I giggled at her reaction.

"Let's get going, Mrs. Lucy Dragneel."

"Yes." Luckily for me, the Key-Maker took away his motion sickness so he and I can travel to Sakura Island. It was also known as Cherry Blossom Island because of all the Sakura Trees (like the Rainbow Sakura) and flowers that filled the island.

At Sakura Island

NATSU'S P.O.V

My wife and I arrived at the island and Luce was amazed at the sight. Cherry Blossom trees and flowers were everywhere. It wasn't until we reached the honeymoon house that Luce and I would really enjoy our first night together as a happy married couple. The house was right next to a waterfall, several Cherry Blossom trees, and a patch of flowers. The inside was just as god since the bed was a soft white cloud mattress, the pillows were heart-shaped, and the fact that Luce and I have this house all to ourselves made it even better.

I looked outside to see my wife in the hot springs waterfall and was talking to Aquarius who had attended the wedding earlier.

"How is it Lucy? Being married and all?" The blue mermaid asked.

"It's wonderful. Natsu has always been there for me. I knew that when I looked up charm spells, that he and I were meant to be. But now, we're married. I never thought that this would happen, at least not for awhile that is."

"I get what you're saying, but this war has done a lot to both you and Salamander."

"Yeah. By the way, what was that magic that the King used on me so that I can use your magic and have a different outfit?" She was wearing the outfit she used during the fight with Tartarus due to Aquarius showing her.

"It's called the Star Dress Spell. It allows you to incorporate the power of any Celestial Spirit while donning an outfit that represents that spirit. You can even change the outfit to however you want it."

"Really?"

"Yes. Hmm." Aquarius notices me.

"Well, I should be getting back to Scorpio. Congrats on getting married." The blue mermaid said before returning to the Celestial World. Luce then looks at me wither twinkling chocolate brown eyes.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Of course honey." I took my clothes off and join my wife in the hot springs. She was smiling as she stripped her outfit, leaving her only wearing the sleeves and revealed both Aquarius' Zodiac symbol and her voluptuous chest. I smirked and kissed Luce. She returns my kiss and it turned into a hot makeout session. Once we broke for air, I squeezed both her boobs gently, making her moan in her sexy voice.

"Oh~" I couldn't help but smile at her voice just now. I then proceed to lick her right breast while my hand fondled with her left breast. It was so adorable that she was trying to stop me since her boobs (including the clitoris) was the most sensitive part of her body. Eventually she gave in and allowed me to have my way with her. I took the ribbon of her hair, which made her hair fall straight. I then picked her up and we stood under the waterfall.

I then started devouring the flesh of my wife's pussy. She was moaning at the sheer torture of me ravaging her insides and her clitoris. Once I was satisfied, I took my towel off, revealing my manhood. Lucy's eyes widen in shock as she saw my huge length.

"Natsu…"

"Lucy, do you, want me to do this?" I asked, since she looked scared.

"Yes Natsu. Please make love to me. My virginity is something a girl keeps to herself until their wedding night or so. So honey, take my innocence away, and make me your mate." Those words was all I needed to continue. I lined my length at the entrance of her womanhood, I then slowly entered her. Once I reached her hymen, I carefully broke it and completely sheathed myself inside of Lucy. Her eyes widen and her mouth was gaping open. She was yelling out but no sound came out. All that came from her was tears. I look at her with a concern face but she kisses me to say that she was okay and that she wanted to continue.

"Kiss me honey. Kiss me until the pain goes away." She demanded. I did as I was told and kissed my wife unitl it was okay to move.

"Natsu, please make me your mate. I want to feel you inside me." I smirked and began to go in and out of her. She had her arms around my neck while I held her by her waist. Once she grew accustomed to me being inside her, I pumped faster and harder.

"Natsu! Go faster!" She yelled out. I picked up my pace and as I went in faster, my length grew bigger while the inside of her pussy tighten. I started sucking on both her boobs as they bounced. As the hours went by, we went from the waterfall to the soft mattress so that we can enjoy making loving in bed.

"Oh! Oh! Natsu!" She exclaimed as I hit her g-spot hard.

"Lucy!" I was trying my best to hold on as I ravaged my wife. That was when Lucy's eyes widen. I can tell that she was almost at her limit since she was tightening. The pressure that I felt was building up and was going to explode once I came.

"Honey! It feels so good! Nyah!" She exclaimed when I broke the entrance to her womb and started hitting it. As I thrusted in and out of her womb, Lucy's cries of pleasure were getting louder and louder by the second.

"Natsu! I'm going to cum!" She yelled out.

"Me too gorgeous! I'm going to cum inside you!" We reached our limit and we yelled and threw opur backs as we came together.

"NATSU/LUCY!" I poured my seed inside of my wife. Of course I bit into Lucy's neck and claimed her as my mate. Now she is mine and mine alone. I collapsed on top of Lucy but quickly switched our positions so that I wasn't crushing her and that she was lying on top of me. We looked into each others eyes until i broke the silence.

"I love you, my gorgeous wife."

"I love you too, my darling husband." She said before falling asleep. I soon followed her to dream land.

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up to find the most beautiful face covered in golden sunshine hair. I kissed her forehead, making her wake up. She looks at me with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Luce."

"Good morning Natsu." I flip our positions and kissed her deeply. She returns the kiss. This was the beginning of our new life together. With my wife, Lucy Dragneel.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	2. Taurus

**Inspired by this doujinshi called Witch Bitch, some of Giupears artwork on deviantart, and the latest chapter of Fairy Tail where Lucy begged Brandish to save Natsu. Hope you enjoy.**

LUCY'S P.O.V

Natsu and I just arrived at the apartment after we were training to increase our magic. I was happy that my husband helped me train with my Star Dress magic and wanted to spend the evening with the fire mage, who was laying on my bed. After getting out of the shower and putting a towel on, an idea popped into my head after remembering what happened during our training.

"Hey Natsu."

"Yes Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Out of all the Star Dress outfits that you saw, which one is your favorite?" I asked since Natsu was staring at me most of the time.

"Well…the Taurus outfit…" He said while blushing. At one point during our training, my pants was burned off due to Natsu's fire attacks and evidently, exposed my panties.

"Is that so?" I asked seductively before taking out Taurus' key.

"Star Dress! Taurus form!" I transformed into the Taurus Star Dress.

(Whilst in the Taurus Form, my outfit consisted of a bra and sleeves with a cow pattern and pants that leaves my right leg entirely revealed. I wore a pair of gloves and boots as well as a belt and a bag around my waist. While sporting this dress,my hair is done in 2 buns, one at each side of my head but also leaving some hair hanging.)

I saw that he was turned on when he saw my breasts jiggle.

"You like what you see?" I asked while walking with a sexy sway of my hips towards the pyro. Before he could get up to answer me, I pinned him down to the bed and kissed him. Natsu of course returned the kiss, managing to free his arms and switch our positions so that he was on top. When we broke the kiss for air, he removed my pants and boots, revealing my cow pattern panties.

That was when the fire mage began to grope my voluptuous chest, making me moan loud. From groping my breasts to pinching my nipples, I was enjoying my husband's actions but wanted him to do more.

"Natsu, if you're going to play with my boobs, you might as well take my bra off." Natsu did as he was told and untied the string of my bra and threw it onto the floor. Natsu was always amazed at the sight of my breasts no matter how many times he seen them. That's when he started licking my right breast and used his hand to play with the left breast. He made me moan louder when he brought my boobs together to lick both my nipples.

"Natsu, just cause I'm wearing a cow pattern outfit and a bell necklace doesn't mean I am a cow." I exclaimed when he sucked and bit my nipples like he was trying to get milk.

"I know that Luce, but I want to enjoy every part of you." He said while coming closer to my face.

He kissed me briefly, started nipping my neck, made his way back to my boobs, and then began removing his clothes, throwing it onto the ground and slowly removed my cow patterned panties, revealing my wet womanhood.

"I haven't started here yet but already you're wet. What a naughty girl. I should punish you." Before I could say anything, Natsu bent down and started licking my pussy, making me arch my back.

'He wants to punish me? Has he been hanging out with Virgo?' I asked myself in my mind.

But nonetheless, I didn't care because all I could focus on was the fire mage licking the insides of my pussy and clitoris which was the most sensitive part of my body. I pulled my husband closer so that his tongue could go deeper inside me. Once Natsu reached my G-spot, I yelled as i came, squirting into Natsu's mouth.

"Did you enjoyed that Luce? Don't worry gorgeous, we've just started..." Natsu said as he lined his manhood to my pussy and slowly went inside me, hitting the entrance of my womb. No matter how many times we made love, I always enjoyed the feeling of his enormous length ravaging my tight pussy. Once Natsu started thrusting into me, our screams of pleasure filled the night.

The night we made love for the first time and I lost my virginity to Natsu, it was the most amazing night of life. He is a wonderful huband to have, when it comes to dates, protecting me if necessary, getting me great gifts, pouring me with his love and attention, and especially in bed.

"Faster Natsu, it feels so good!" I said and got a kiss from him as a response. The faster Natsu went, the bigger his cock got, which made me scream in pleasure.

"Lucy! I'm going to cum!" Natsu yelled.

"Me too! I'm gonna cum! I'm…CUMMING!" I yelled as we came together, looking into each other's eyes afterwards. Natsu saw my chocolate brown eyes were filled with lust and vice-versa. After our orgasm, Natsu flipped me so that i was facing the opposite direction and thrusted into me again.

"Natsu! Faster! Do it faster and harder!" I demanded. Natsu smirks and obliges. That was when I squealed and gripped the bed sheet when the fire mage breaks the entrance of my womb and starts hitting it. The more Natsu's cock hit my womb, the more turned on I became.

"Lucy! I can't hold it! I'm cumming again!" Natsu exclaimed as he poured his seed into my womb. Natsu collapsed on top of me but only for a few seconds since he didn't want to crush me.

"Natsu, that felt so good…" I whispered. Natsu smirked and turned me around so that l was facing him again, leaning down and kissed my soft plump lips while groping my breasts. I wrapped my legs around Natsu and allowed his tongue to explore the insides of my mouth. After awhile we broke for air, and Natsu did something unexpected. Something that I never knew he could do. He was able to create a thought projection of himself (like how Jellal created Siegrain who was able to pass himself off as a realistic person to fool the Magic Council)

"You can use thought projection now?" I asked. Natsu smirked, fixed our positions so that we were in a sitting position, and had his thought projection enter my ass, making me squeal with my sexy voice. Having my pussy and ass penetrated felt amazing, especially when they started thrusting into me. While my Natsu used his right hand to squeeze my left boob and had his other hand on the back of my neck to pull me in for a kiss, his thought projection was spanking me.

Their cocks grew bigger and bigger as they continued to ravage both my ass and pussy. My eyes dilated when I felt an amazing pressure that was building up inside me beginning to coil. I knew that I was going to cum again.

Natsu and his thought projection heaved one last intense thrust before cumming inside me. The thought projection disappeared and I collapsed on top of Natsu.

"Natsu...one last time..." I whispered.

"Are you sure gorgeous? You look like your about to pass out." He said with a mischievous smile. I wanted to bonk him on the head for asking met, only to be flipped so I was laying on the bed.

"Don't worry Luce, I'll take good care of you." He said and began to attack my pussy again. For sure my legs would feel like jello in the morning, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to enjoy this moment with my dragon slayer. It was probably around 1 or 2 in the morning when Natsu and I passed out and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The Next Morning

I woke up to find myself lying on top of Natsu who was smiling in his sleep. I used my marked hand to stroke his cheek. He woke up and smiled at me.

"Good morning Luce."

"Good morning Natsu." I leaned down to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Which outfit do you want to see me next?"

"We'll see."

 **End of first chapter. I am almost done with the other chapters of my story so until then!**


	3. Virgo

**Inspired by LeonS- &'s Nalu Doujinshi on Deviantart. Enjoy**

NATSU'S P.O.V

I just arrived at the newly remodeled two story house that was once a little cottage meant for me and Happy. Thanks to the help of my guild mates, my wife and I can raise a family together when we have kids. Speaking of Luce, I haven't seen her all day. I woke up to find that Lucy wasn't in bed with me. I thought that she went on ahead to the guild, but when I asked some of the girls if they've seen her, they said that they haven't seen Lucy since yesterday. I got worried and decided to head home to see if I could find any clues, but the minute I stepped into the bedroom, I fell flat on the ground but quickly recovered and sat up. This was one hell of a surprise.

"Welcome home, honey." Lucy said in a seductive voice. Steam was coming out of my ears as I looked at the sight before me. Lucy was wearing a maid outfit very similar to Virgo's own (although shorter in length) with her arms completely exposed and Virgo's Zodiac symbol showing on her right shoulder, the apron is now a pattern on the front of her dress; she has a more frilly version of Virgo's headpiece and her collar, with her hair was done in two long pigtails. The first maid outfit that Lucy wore wasn't as sexy as this one since this Star Dress was revealing and showed most of her huge breasts and cleavage.

"Did you miss me? Honey?" She asked while getting on all fours and slowly crawled towards me. Before I could do anything she pinned me to the floor and used her marked hand to pull and open the side of my vest and placed a hand on my chest.

"Were you looking for me?"

"Well…I…Uh…" She silences me with her right index finger.

"(Giggles) You were taking too long to decide which Star Dress you wanted to see me in. Now it's my turn to punish you." She said before closing the door and used Virgo's chain magic to cuff me to the bed.

"What the?!" I tried breaking free but the cuffs were too strong.

"Now now Natsu. There's no escaping. Just let your beautiful wife take care of you." She said while getting on top of me. I won't lie, I love it when Lucy is like this, especially when she is wearing a sexy maid outfit. However, I can't fully enjoy since she has me cuffed to the bed.

"Was it really necessary to bind me to the bed?" I said while trying to get out of my restraints.

"Struggle all you want, those cuffs aren't coming off. Now, for your punishment, let's get this outfit of yours off." Slowly she took all my clothes off and tossed it onto the ground. Once she was finished, she cups my cheeks and kisses me. If it weren't for these cuffs, I could bring my wife closer and really enjoy the kiss.

"(Lucy, takes these cuffs off. I promise to behave.)" I mumbled. She breaks the kiss and giggles, moving towards my manhood.

"Relax honey, leave everything to me. Tonight, you are completely in my power." She said and starts stroking my length playfully. Once she was satisfied, she removes her panties, folds part of the maid outfit so that her huge boobs are showing and impaled herself on my length.

As she vigorously bounced on my cock, her breasts were bouncing as well. I could do nothing but watch and moan as she continued to torture me. She briefly stops and plants both her boobs on my face. I licked both of them but only for a second as she pulled away and places a finger on my lips.

"What a naughty dragon. Now I'm gonna have to make your punishment worse." She pulls out and starts giving me a tit job. Her huge breasts rubbing on my length plus it being inside her mouth was enough to get me worked up. I really I wanted to get loose and get my hands on my wife. She stops and drops herself on my cock.

"You like that Natsu? Maybe I should do this more often." She giggled, kissed me briefly, and went back to bouncing on my cock. My dragon instincts started taking over and demanded that I break free and get my hands on her. She had a mischievous look on her face but her eyes were full of lust. She reached her limit and came, collapsing on my chest.

"Don't think…that I'm done…once I rest a bit, your punishment will continue." She said while removing her dress, leaving her only wearing the head piece, collar, sleeves, and stockings. I couldn't take more of this so I concentrated my fire magic and melted the cuffs. Once I was free, I took hold of Lucy and pinned her to the bed.

"How did you-" I silenced her with my lips. Keeping her distracted and used my scarf to keep her restrained.

"I'll admit, I did take too long to decide, but that punishment, well, let's just say, it's going to be a long night for you, Lucy Dragneel." I groped both of her breasts, making her moan in her sexy voice. Her voice got louder when I started pinching her hard nipples.

"Natsu!" She exclaimed when I went down and held her legs to lick the inside of her pussy, biting her clitoris in the process. I found it rather cute that she tried to stop me even when her arms are tied. But the more I licked the flesh of her womanhood, the less Lucy resisted, and even tugged on my hair to pull me closer.

"Honey...it feels...so good...I'm...I'm cumming!" She yelled and squirted. As she was panting, her voluptuous chest rose up and down, making me crave her even more than I already did. I then untied my scarf, got on top and entered her.

"From here on out, things are about to get loud." She smiled and wrap her arms around my neck. The rest of the night was filled with moans of pleasure, Lucy screaming in her sexy voice was music to my ears.

The Next Morning

I woke uo to make sure that Lucy wasn't going to try anything, only to see her still half naked and made breakfast since I could smell food.

"Good morning honey."

"Good morning gorgeous." I got up and kissed her briefly but held her tight.

"Don't worry Natsu, I'm right here."

"I know."

"Now then, let's get dressed and eat breakfast." She tried to break away but I carried her to the bed and laid her down.

"Not just yet. Before eating breakfast, you should know which Star Dress outfit I wanna see next.

"Which one?"

"The Leo Star Dress." She looks at me with a confused face.

"Why that one?"

"There was a mission on the request board asking for two mages to catch a thief that always steals from rich people. Rumor has it that the guy is going to show up at a ball and steal from the host." Lucy smiled after realizing where I was going with this.

"Well then, let's eat and get ready." I stopped her by groping her breasts.

"Although I love your cooking, your the only thing that I want on the menu." I crashed her lips with mine for a moment and went on to attack her most sensitive parts. Once I was satisfied, she and I ate and got ready for the mission. One things for sure, dancing with my wife isn't the only thing about the mission that I will enjoy.

 **Hope you liked it! Leave a review to let me know which Star Dress I should write about after the Leo Star Dress fanfic.**


	4. Leo

**Next chapter of Star Dress of Love! Enjoy!**

LUCY'S P.O.V

My husband and I just arrived at the hotel room after talking to the client (Who turned out to be the King of Fiore) about tonight's ballroom dance. All we needed to do was participate in the event and be on the lookout for anyone suspicious. It's kind of like what happened at the Balsamico Dance but this time it was an actually thief. That night, I wanted a special guy to propose to me in a romantic way after the events that transpired there, a year and a half later, Natsu proposes to me during the Rainbow Sakura Festival with a heart-shaped diamond platinum ring. Of course I said yes, and here we are now, happily married.

"Whatcha thinking about Luce?" Natsu asked while hugging me from behind.

"Just remembering that dance at Balsamico."

"That short guy who said that anyone who got the ring could marry his daughter?"

"You remember?"

"Of course I do. How could I forget the time when I got to dance with you for the first time?" He asked then kissed me on the cheek.

"I guess." Without warning, Natsu picked me up and carried me towards the bathroom.

"Natsu?!"

"The dance isn't for another two hours, so how about we use this time to have a nice relaxing bath." He said and turn the faucet on, letting hot water fill the tub. Once it was full, he stripped me of mine and his clothes and we got in the tub. He knew how much I love hot baths, especially when the tub is big.

"See Luce? Isn't this relaxing?" He asked with a sexy look that made my heart pound. When I first started getting to know the pink haired mage, he was somewhat childish, hot-headed, but very caring and strong. Once we really got to know one another, he started to change. He was sincere, mature, level headed, and super strong whenever I was in danger, he found the strength to fight powerful opponents to save me. And once he become my boyfriend then husband, Natsu became the man of my dreams. A loving, protective, and amazing person that I always wanted as my husband.

I turned around to face Natsu and kissed him. He kissed me back but with more force and our kiss turned into a battle of dominance as he plunged his tongue into my mouth. While fighting for dominance, he places his left hand on the back of my head to pull me closer and used his right hand to grope my left boob.

Unfortunately, we needed to break the kiss for air.

"Does that answer your question honey?"

"Yes it does." The two of us enjoyed our hot bath until an hour and a half passed and we needed to get ready for the dance. While Natsu had to put his suit on the old-fashioned way, I took out Loke's key.

"Star Dress! Leo!" Whilst in the Leo Form, I became cloaked in an elegant, frilled, black ball gown that is slit up my left leg and tied with a gold sash that sits around my hip. A black, frilled choker sits around my neck, and a ribbon with the mark of the Leo zodiac emblazoned upon it falls between my breasts. The accompanying sleeves of the dress are detached, sitting on my upper arm and falling to the forearm, where they flare outward. Around the bodice of my dress is more golden trims, curving inward under my boobs. Additionally, I wore black heels and my hair is now tied up in a quaint bun that is decorated with a black flower. Luckily I can make Loke's zodiac symbol that was on my right breast invisible since Natsu didn't really like Loke since he would always flirt with me everytime I summoned him.

I can understand why Natsu would be like that since he and I are married both in human terms and in dragon slayer terms but promised me that he would be nice. I was happy that he did that for me, especially since he knew that I care about Loke as well as my other spirits.

Once Natsu got out of the bathroom, we just stared at each other. Natsu was very handsome in the suit he was wearing. He wore a long sleeved red royal suit with gold patterns, a white cravat and gloves, a white boutonniere on his chest pocket, black pants with a gold belt chain, and black shoes.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Lucy." He walked towards me, took my marked hand and kissed it.

"You look handsome in that suit Natsu." He chuckled and opened the door.

"Shall we? My lady?"

"We shall." Once we left the room, we walked to the dance, hand in hand. As soon as we arrived, the ball had already started. Couples were dancing everywhere.

"Lucy!" I turned to see that Princess Hisui was calling to me.

"Princess!"

"How are you?"

"Great! You're looking well." Hisui then notices Natsu.

"Aren't you Natsu Dragneel? The man who defeated Future Rogue?"

"Yes I am."

"What brings you here?" Hisui asked.

"My husband and I talked to your father the King since he requested mages to help him bring in a thief."

"Really? And wait, the two of you are married?!"

"Yes. That was a few months ago. I'm now Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel."

"Oh congratulations! I had no idea!"

"Thank you." That was when the waltz music started to play. Natsu extended his right hand while he held a red rose on his left hand.

"May I have this dance?"

"You may." Natsu wrapped an arm around my waist and held my right hand with his left. We danced to the waltz and enjoyed every minute of it.

"Hopefully that thief won't show up til later."

"Why's that?"

"Because I want to enjoy dancing with you Lucy. I'm dancing with my wife who is the most beautiful girl that I've ever met." He said while placing the red rose he was holding on my ear.

"Oh Natsu…" I was at a loss for words while looking into his onyx eyes. He definitely isn't the same pyro maniac he was back when we first started out as friends. He has transformed into such a gentlemen. We both stared at each other as we danced. Just as he was about to kiss me…

"Thief! He's stolen the royal crown!" Natsu and I turned our attention towards the thief who had stolen the King's crown. Natsu was about to attack him but I got in front of him and channeled the power of Regulus.

"Regulus: Fist of the Beast King!" My hand was enveloped with a bright orange light that formed into a lion when I punched the thief. That was when Natsu grabbed the crown, gave it to one of the guards and attacked the thief.

"Fire Dragon King's: Iron Fist!"He punched the thief in the face and sent him crashing towards the wall.

"Not bad. But I can use fire magic too! Fire Make: Blaze Arrows!" He fired several arrows of fire towards the bystanders, only for Natsu to consume the arrows to save their lives.

"Cheap shot trying to hurt innocent people! Now take this! Regulus: Gatling Kick!" I kicked the thief at an incredible speed **(Chun-Li kick)** and landed several hits on his stomach, face, and chest, making him crash into one of the tables. He however managed to get back on his feet.

"Eat this! Fire Make: Infernal Sword!" He created a sword made entirely of fire and swung it towards me, only for Natsu to intercept and eat the sword.

"Don't you dare hurt my wife you bastard! Fire Dragon King's Crush Fang" He jumped up and smashed the thief's face once more but knocked most of his teeth off and gave him a black eye, making him plummet to the ground. Natsu ran to me after making sure that the thief was unconscious.

"Luce! Are you okay?!" He said while he had his hands on my arms.

"Don't worry Natsu I'm fine. You know I can handle myself."

"I know. But I can't help it. Seeing you get hurt is the last thing I want to happen." I giggled but gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you Natsu." He smiled and held me in a tight embrace. The guards rushed over to where the thief was and cuffed him with anti-magic restraints, taking him away to the dungeon.

"Thank you for stopping that thief." We turned our attention to the Fiore King who was wearing the crown.

"No problem."

"As promised, you will receive the 5 million Jewel award as payment for catching that thief.

"Thank you very much." I said and bowed.

"Now then, let's continue this ball!" The music began to play once more, all the couples including Natsu and I resumed dancing, enjoying our time together as the night went on.

Back At The Hotel

Natsu and I went back to the hotel after dancing to the last song and getting the reward money from the King. But, once we got back to the room, I was going to give Natsu his own reward for protecting me from getting hit by the fire sword. As soon as we got inside, I immediately enveloped myself in light. Once the light dimmed down, Natsu's mouth was gaping open with wide eyes when he saw what I was wearing. I learned how to alternate the Leo Dress and changed it from a gown to a very sexy bikini. I wore a black strapless bra with gold trimmings curving inward under my boobs, as well as panties with the same design. I kept the sleeves but had black stockings with a unique edge design in gold. My hair style was still the same but with a black ribbon instead of a flower.

"Lucy, you never cease to amaze me with that magic of yours." He said while pulling me into bed with him. I began to undress and touch Natsu. The toned muscles and abs that looked like it was carved out of stone got to me everytime I ran my fingers on them.

"No fair Luce. Let me touch you too." He said while pouting. I giggled and allowed Natsu to have his way with me. He played with my breasts for a bit until he took off my bra and started the sweet torture of sucking and licking. While he was busy with my chest, I started to stroke his length that was poking my leg.

It took only a few strokes for Natsu to take his and my clothes (except for the sleeves, choker, and stockings) off, enter me while we're in a sitting position and began going in and out of me. With each thrust, Natsu managed to get me to yell out in pleasure. He stops briefly to kiss me and fix our positions. Now I'm laying flat on the soft comfy mattress while he was on top.

Our dance continued throughout the night as we expressed our love for each other. The more he went out and back in, the more the pressure that I felt in my body coil. Natsu managed to make that pressure coil even more when he groped my right boob and pinched my clitoris.

"You like that Luce?" He said while pinching my clitoris harder. He certainly knew how to treat a lady in a bed but having him ravage my insides while playing with my sensitive body parts was both pleasurable and torture, not that I was really complaining since I enjoyed my husband doing this kind of thing by now.

"Natsu…I'm going to…cum!" I yelled out as I knew I was at my limit.

"Me too!" We arched our backs as we both came at the same time. He fell on top of me but quickly swapped our positions so that he wouldn't crush me.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"If in the future I got pregnant, would you be okay with it?"

"Okay with it? Lucy, just like the day we got married, it would be the best day of my life to find out that we are going to be parents." I smiled while my eyes got watery.

"Lucy, if you are pregnant, then just tell me."

"Mmm-mmm. I'm not pregnant yet Natsu. Don't forget, I'm still on the pill. That, and you haven't seen me in all my Star Dresses. So until then, I want to enjoy doing this with you."

"In that case…" He flipped me so that he was on top again.

"Round two, Mrs. Dragneel." Tonight, we didn't fall asleep until later at night. This is the life of being a dragon's mate. But I loved it. Every single moment of it.

Next Morning

When I woke up, Natsu was staring at me with a sexy stare in his eyes.

"Hi there gorgeous. Sleep well?"

"Yes I did. Thanks to you honey."

"You can thank me by letting me see you in another Star Dress."

"Which one?"

"Let's see…how about the Sagittarius Dress?"

"Any reason?"

"Well, aside from looking stunning in the outfit, you said you wanted to practice you're archery skills."

"All right. Next Star Dress will be the Sagittarius Dress." I said and kissed him deeply.

 **Hoped you liked this chapter!**


	5. Aries

**This is a late Valentine's Day fanfic. I was busy on that day. Anyway, there is a little change to the Star Dress I was going to use. Enjoy!**

NATSU'S P.O.V

This is by far the best Valentine's Day I've spent with my wife Lucy. The day before, we left by train to Balsam Village to spend Valentine's Day there because of the couples room that the Inn we were staying at had. The room had a heart-shaped bed that was super-soft, a private hot spring that Luce and I can be alone in, and near the inn was a 5 star restaurant that Lucy and I ate both Lunch and Dinner.

At dinner I asked if we could have a table outside since the night sky was filled with bright stars while the full moon was out. I knew that Lucy loved looking at the stars at night so getting a table outside was important to make this dinner really romantic.

"This has been the best Valentine's Day ever. Thank you Natsu, for being such a wonderful husband."

"Anything for my gorgeous wife." I said before placing a single rose on her head and kissed her.

Now the people of Balsam were having a fireworks show at the center of the village. As soon as I put my robe that the hotel provides, a bright light engulfs the room. When the light dimmed, I was surprised to see what Lucy was wearing.

"I'm sorry Natsu…I know you wanted to see the Sagittarius Star Dress, but it is Valentine's day, and Aries outfit is pink so…" Lucy said in a shy seductive voice. Lucy's outfit consisted of a two-toned black and white, short woolen hoop dress that ends at the user's mid-thigh level. The dress reveals much of her cleavage and leaves her shoulders and arms bare, however her arms are covered by pink woolen arm warmers and a woolen scarf is wrapped around her neck. Her legs are covered by horizontally stripped pink and black leggings. Lucy bares a tattoo of Aries' zodiac sign on their left shoulder. Her hair is styled into bangs framing her face whilst two gold ram horns sit aside her head, behind which a pair of side ponytails emerge from. I smiled and brought her closer to me.

"No worries Luce. This is the perfect dress to wear today, although you look beautiful in any dress." Lucy smiled and blushed at my words, laying her head on my chest.

"Now come on. Let's go watch the fireworks. " I said and we headed off to the fireworks show. When we arrived, couples were everywhere either holding hands, kissing, or hugging. I stopped briefly and kissed Lucy while my arms were around her curvy waist. She responded by kissing back and had one hand on my right cheek while the other hand was on the back of my head. After a few minutes she broke the kiss and we panted.

"I'm sorry for breaking the kiss, but I needed air." She said while blushing.

"You're so cute Lucy. But you don't have to act like Aries you know." I said and kissed her briefly before nuzzling her hair. That was when the fireworks show started. The two of us looked up to see that the fireworks were either shaped as hearts, hearts with arrows, or spelled out 'Happy Valentine's Day'.

As we watched, I held Lucy in my arms while feeling the soft parts of her outfit. I don't know if it's because of the dress or if Lucy is pretending to act like Aries, but I'll just go along with it. That is, until we head back to our room.

The grand finale of the fireworks ended with several hearts appearing. The last one however said 'Kiss Your Valentine!' I didn't hesitate and kissed my wife. Lucy of course kissed me back. I managed to catch her off guard and plunged my tongue into her mouth, from there our tongues fought for dominance. Once we needed air, we broke the kiss, breathing heavily while looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you Lucy. Happy Valentine's Day."

"I love you too Natsu. Happy Valentine's Day." She said and I picked her up bridal style and began walking back to the inn. When we arrived, Lucy placed her key on her chest and the Aries Star Dress changed. Just like the Leo outfit, she went from wearing a dress into a small strapless bra with fluffy trims and a pink thong with black straps. Both the horns scarf was gone, but the sleeves and leggings remained. But because she got rid of the horns, her golden hair was now straight.

"How do you like it?" She asked.

"I love it Luce. Like I said, you look beautiful in anything."

"Thank you Natsu." She said while blushing and smiling.

"Natsu, can we please-" I cut her off with my lips. I placed her on the heart-shaped mattress and then started licking her neck and made my way down to her chest were I undid her bra. Once it came off, her huge boobs jiggled. I smirked and began the sweet torture of aggressively licking her right breast while I fondled her left, making her squeal in her sexy voice.

"Natsu! N-Not t-t-there!" She exclaimed while trying to stop me. Now I know she is mimicking Aries. We've done this several times before and after we got married, and here she is trying to act like this is her first time.

"You're really cute acting like this Lucy." I said before removing her panties and attack her pussy. She arched her back while her hands tugged on my hair. Her feeble attempt to stop me from having my way with her was adorable. But that isn't going to save her.

"Natsu…it feels so good! Nyah!" She said while I licked her insides and pinched her clitoris hard. A few minutes later I took my robe and boxers off and entered her slowly.

"Ah..ah…Nyah!" I entered her womb and slid out and went back in. As I did so, I groped Lucy's boobs and got her to moan in her sexy voice.

"It's so good!" She exclaimed when I thrusted faster and harder.

"Here I go Luce! I'm going to cum!" I said and kissed her.

"No don't! Not inside me! (Muffled Voice)" The both of us arched are backs when I came inside of Lucy. I looked at Lucy who was breathing heavily.

"You can stop pretending now gorgeous. I know that you've been acting this whole time."

"I know. I'm sorry Natsu. I wanted to see how you would react to this."

"No worries Luce. Whether you're shy & seductive or if you're being yourself, Ione thought comes to mind. I love you Luce. But this isn't over you know. I want to continue making love with you Luce." I said before changing my wife's position so that she was facing the opposite way. I started thrusting into her again while grabbing hold of her huge soft breasts.

"Faster Natsu!" She yelled out. I did as I was told and picked up my speed. Her moans of pleasure were music to my ears. If there's one thing in this world I will never get tired of hearing, it's Lucys moans of pleasure. That was when her eyes opened wide.

"Natsu! I'm going to cum!" She yelled out while gripping the bed sheets.

"Me too!" As I went faster, I could feel her pussy tightening.

"NATSU!" She yelled as we came together. I fixed our positions so that we were sitting and kissed her. Once again our tongues battled for dominance. Once we broke, I started licking her boobs again, making her squeal with excitement. I then lay her down on the bed and ravaged her insides again.

Our moans of pleasure and the sound of our sweaty flesh meeting with each thrust filled the night. As I thrusted, I had my face on Lucy's bouncing boobs while her hands tugged on my hair. I heaved an intense thrust as I came inside of Lucy again while gripping her curvy waist.

"AHHH!" She yelled out. I collapsed on top her out of exhaustion but only briefly since I didn't want to crush my wife. I switched our positions so that she was laying on top of me. I then pulled the red bed sheet covers over our sweaty bodies.

"I love you Lucy. Happy Valentine's Day." I said and kissed her.

"I love you too Natsu. Happy Valentine's Day." She said before falling asleep. I soon fell asleep and followed my wife into the land of dreams.

The Next Morning

I woke up to find that Lucy was still sleeping. Then an idea popped into my head. I pulled out first, took her clothes off and carried the sleeping beauty towards the hot spring. I brought the both of us in and she immediately awoke from her deep sleep.

"Natsu? Where are we?"

"We're in the hot springs in our room." I said and then she looked around.

"Nice way to start the morning don't you think?" I asked and she smiled. I pulled her towards and enveloped her in an embrace.

"For sure I will wear the Sagittarius Star Dress Natsu."

"Let's just enjoy our morning bath gorgeous." I said and kissed her.

 **Hoped you enjoyed it! Like I said, I was busy on Valentine's Day so I couldn't post it. Anyway, the next chapter will be the Sagittarius Star Dress. Till the next chapter!**


	6. Sagittarius

**This is an early St. Patrick's Day fanfic, but enjoy it anyway!**

Today was St. Patrick's day, and my husband and I were spending the day at Clover Town. This was the place where Team Natsu fought Lullaby but destroyed the guild master building on the process. But Natsu has learned to restrain himself because he wanted to be the best husband ever. And he has kept that promise.

"What are you thinking about Luce?" Natsu asked me while gently squeezing my hand. I looked and saw that he was wearing the green shirt that he had on back in Edolas.

 **Watch the episode FireBall so that you know what I'm talking about.**

"Just when we were here the last time. Remember? It was when we fought Eisenwald and took on Lullaby."

"Yeah, that was crazy. I'm surprised that Makarov managed to convince the Magic Council to not have us arrested because of what happened to the guild master building." He said while scratching the back of his head.

"Well it was for a good reason."

"I suppose. But enough of that gorgeous. Let's enjoy the day." He said while taking me to our destination. When we arrived, I was surprised to see what was going on.

"Welcome everyone to the St. Patrick's Day archery contest! Anyone can sign up! And the prize is 450,000 Jewel and a free night at the Clover Hotel! Registration starts now and the event starts in two hours!" The crowd cheered after the announcer finished.

"I'm assuming this is how you want to see me in the Sagittarius outfit?" I asked.

"That, and I wanted to see how amazing your archery skills are." He said and gave me a quick kiss.

"Natsu…" I said and took out Sagittarius' key.

"Ok! Star Dress: Sagittarius!" I held his key to my chest and my green shirt and brown skirt turned into an outfit consisting of a twin tailed coat and sleeves that leave my shoulders and upper back bare. I wore a pair of dark thigh-high boots with light trim at the top, which split above my knees to reveal the front of my thighs. My hair is styled into a typical ponytail with two bangs framing my face. In addition, Sagittarius's zodiac sign is located on my left shoulder.

"Very sexy Luce, thanks to this event, I can see you in the Sagittarius dress." Natsu said as he held me in his muscular arms.

"Just wait till later when I win the competition honey." I said in a seductive voice.

"Can't wait. Now go and win Luce." He kisses me briefly and looks into my eyes.

"Ok." I went over to the registration table and was number 16 on the list. With Natsu cheering for me, I know I can win this.

Two hours later

"Welcome everyone! Now let's start the competition with a simple three shot test. Whoever gets the most points, depending on where your arrow hits, you will advance to the next round! Now Archers! Ready?!"

All the archers including myself raised are bows and got our arrows ready.

"Set!"

"Shoot!" All of us shot one arrow and soon took our other two arrows and fired. Once everyone was done shooting, the judges recorded our score.

"Here are the winners! Contestants 1, 4, 5, 7, 10, 12, 13, and 16!" 16. I made it. Well I did get all three arrows on the bulls eye so that was no surprise. I turn to see Natsu smiling at me. I blow him a kiss and walked towards the judges.

"Ok. Your next challenge will be shooting several targets in the air. You will all take turns and whoever shoots the most will advance to the next round. Is that understood?" We all nodded and we walked towards the next shooting range.

"Ok, first contestant is number 16. Take your position." I got into position and readied my bow and arrows.

"Ready? And Go!" A few clay targets were shot into the air and I fired my arrows at them. I manage to get the first targets but the number increased. Luckily I manage to get them all.

"Amazing!"

"Who is that girl?!"

"She's awesome!"

I heard the contestants yell. That was when the last clay targets were shot and I fired several arrows at the same time.

"Incredible! She shot every single target! She gets a perfect score!" The whole crowd cheered for me. I saw that Natsu was smiling at me and mouthing the words, 'I love you Lucy, you're the best archer ever!'. I smiled and blushed. That was when I noticed that some of the archers left with their heads down, all except for one.

"It looks like we will be going to the final round, seeing that all but one archer has given up after seeing contestant 16's amazing archery skills.

"And since these two are the finalists, we will announce these two archers. Number 16's name is Lucy Dragneel!" The crowd were cheering loud.

"That's Lucy Dragneel?!"

"She's Natsu Dragneel's wife!"

"She's a Fairy Tail mage!"

"She's an incredible archer!"

I waved at the crowd and most of the men in the crowd were screaming for an autograph. But that was when my husband appeared in front of them.

"That's my wife. You touch her and I will burn you to a crisp." He said while igniting his right fist on fire. I giggled at his actions. He was being a bit overprotective, but the men in the crowd had very perverted looks on their faces so I'll let it slide.

"And contestant number 8 is the Celestial Spirit, Sagittarius!" The crowd cheered louder when my spirit revealed himself.

"Sagittarius? You're here?"

"Yes lady Lucy! Though we have a contract, I always participate in archery contests. Your Star Dress outfit will remain even though I'm here, I want to see your skills in actions." He said while saluting in the opposite direction.

"Now who will win? Lucy Dragneel? Or The Zodiac Spirit Sagittarius?!" The announcer asked.

"Now we will begin the final challenge. Whoever can land at least one hit using any kind of arrow will win the competition!"

"Good luck Sagittarius."

"To you too milady."

"Now get into your positions!" Sagittarius and I got into our positions, we faced each other and readied our gear.

"Ready?! Start!" Sagittarius shot several energy arrows at me but I manage to dodge them.

"Star Shot!" I shoot multiple arrows and fire them at Sagittarius, the arrows homing in on him and explodes on contact but he dodges most of them and uses fire arrows to stop some of the arrows from touching him.

"That's pretty good milady. But you'll need to do better to out-shoot me." He said and fired a single arrow into the air, which turns into several arrows.

"Starburst Arrow Shot!" I also shot a single arrow but it turns into a lot of blue arrows that looked several shooting stars and takes out every arrow that Sagittarius fired.

The crowd was cheering as our fight was amazing the crowd.

"Impressive."

"Thanks. Here's another one! Dragon Fire Arrow Shot!" My arrow turned into a dragon on fire and shot right at Sagittarius.

"Meteor Arrow Shot!" He fired several arrows that resembled meteors. Our arrows made contact but my arrow was too strong and it hit Sagittarius.

"Winner! Lucy Dragneel!" The crowd cheered while I went to Sagittarius to make sure he was ok.

"You ok Sagittarius?"

"Yes my lady. Thank you. And congrats on winning."

"Thanks."

"You're a great archer. Now I must return to the Celestial World to heal. I will see later milady." He said before returning. That was when my husband turned me around and hugged me.

"Congrats my gorgeous wife. Now you get a prize from me." He said with a mischievous smile. I blushed but smiled.

Later that night

Natsu and I got to the hotel room and I changed the Sagittarius dress. My panties were still the same and I wore both the sleeves and stockings, but my outfit was now a bustier bra dress but my belly button was showing, and it revealed my cleavage a lot more. I took off the ribbon on my hair and let if flow. That was when Natsu started groping my boobs and pinched my nipples.

"Hey Natsu! I'm wearing green! You can't pinch me!" I said while trying to stop him.

"Doesn't matter. I want to make you feel good." He said and kissed me. I kissed him back and allowed his tongue to enter my mouth. He then carries me to the bed and takes my dress and panties off. He then starts licking the inside of my womanhood.

"Nyah!" I yelled out. I tugged on his pink hair to pull him closer. In the process of licking, he bites my clitoris, making me moan louder.

"You like that Luce?" He asked and then continued torturing me.

"More! More Natsu! Keep going!" He did what I commanded and kept licking my insides. He soon reached my g-spot and I reached my limit.

"AAAHHH!" I yelled as I came. He kisses me while taking his clothes off, revealing his huge length.

"I'm going to use my arrow now gorgeous." Before I could say anything, he entered me fast and hard. He started licking my boobs while thrusting into me. I wouldn't call his huge length an arrow, but I got the idea. The sound of wet flopping filled the room along with my moans of pleasure.

"Natsu! I'm gonna…Cumming!" I yelled as he and I came and I felt his warm seed fill my insides. He then fixes our position so that I was on top of him. I started moving my hips and he thrusted into me when we found a rhythm.

"Faster honey! Harder!" He smirks and thrusts into me faster and harder. I felt my walls tighten while his cock got bigger.

"How do you like my arrow Luce?" He said while smirking. He was satisfied with the look I had on my face as he thrusted into me.

"It feels so good Natsu!" I arched my back as we came together.

"AAAHHH!" I yelled and collapsed. He fixed our positions again so that I was facing in the opposite direction and went in and out of me again. As he thrusted, he groped my breasts while pinching my nipples.

"Hey that's against the rules!" I yelled out. Anyone wearing green on this day couldn't get pinched but my husband pinched my nipples anyway.

"When it comes to making love with the one you love, there are no rules." He said while licking my neck. The faster he went, the bigger his 'arrow' hit the inside of my womb. He heaved one last intense thrust as he came inside me once more. We fell on the bed but briefly as my husband made me face him and he went in and out of me again.

I will never get tired of he and I making love. And no matter what, I always enjoyed him being inside me with his big 'arrow' as he calls it. Nevertheless, whenever we did this, it was the best thing ever.

Next Morning

I woke up to see Natsu smiling at me.

"Good morning gorgeous." He said and kisses me. Hard. I return the kiss. Once we needed air, we looked into each other's eyes.

"Which Star Dress do you want to see me in next honey?"

"I'll let you know after we get back home." He said and kisses me again.

 **For the Aquarius Star Dress, It will be a prequel chapter since the Aquarius Form was the first Star Dress to be introduced, that and the other Star Dresses haven't been revealed by Hiro Mashima. So until then!**


	7. Gemini

**Sorry for taking so long to update! Med school has been keeping me from getting new chapters. Especially for this fanfic. Doing a chapter for the Gemini Star Dress was hard since the power of the outfit is a little redundant. But after watching the scene where the three Lucy's are together in the "Fireball" episode, I finally got the chapter done. Hope you enjoy!**

NATSU'S P.O.V

I was on my way home to meet my wife after a day at the guild. Lucy told me that she had a special surprise for me. She's probably going to show me another Star Dress. The question being, which one is it? I arrived at the house and after I opened the door, my mouth was hanging at the sight before me.

"Hello honey."

"Welcome home." There were two Lucy's in front of me. Both wearing the same Star Dress. They both were wearing a two tone skirt with a high collar, and an upside down kite-shaped cleavage window, with two tassels along each of their collarbones, finished off with a plated belt that sits on their waist. The two Lucy's were also wearing odd colored thigh-high boots, and a kokoshnik. It looked like looking into a mirror since one Lucy was wearing the outfit reversed.

"Surprised? Honey?" The Lucy on the right said.

"Well…"

"(Giggles) Can you try to guess which one of us is the real Lucy? If you guess right, you can have your way with the real one, if you guess wrong, well, we both punish you." The Lucy on the left said. This was obviously Gemini. The problem being, it was hard to figure out which is which since Gemini got my wife's voice, attitude, and personality right. At least, that's what I want them to think. This is going to be fun.

"How does this work?" I asked. The two Lucy's looked at each other and then back at me.

"First, we say something and you must figure out who is telling the truth. That's the first part of the game."

"Second, you then must pass through the maze we have constructed out back. Each of us have the same scent so don't bother trying to tell us apart by using your dragon nose."

"And finally, when you find one of us, you'll find out if you were correct and the real Lucy is all yours for the night."

"Fine by me. Let's start."

"My favorite food is yogurt." Lucy on the right said.

"My favorite food is ice cream." Lucy on the left said.

"Lucy likes yogurt."

"Correct! I got my name when the sign on the Love and Lucky guild was missing the k."

"I got my name from the song Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds."

 _Both of these are correct as Hiro choose Lucy's name while listening to the song by the Beatles but in the anime/manga, her father and mother chose her name after reading the sign._

"I think it was the sign."

"Correct!" Lucy on the left said. They were trying to throw me off, but I know which one is my wife.

"When you opened the door to the costume changer, the first thing I had on was the genie outifit."

"No, the first thing I wore was an angel outfit."

"It was the genie outfit."

"Correct! You're good at this honey."

"Which means we have to make it harder."

"Ok. The first time I went on a job with you, I got Virgo's key."

"The first time I went on a job with you was when I got Sagittarius's key."

"It was…"

"Virgo's! Because the first time we met her was at Everlue's mansion when she was a huge gorilla maid!"

"Correct!"

"Final one. The Aquarius Star Dress was the first dress I ever used."

"The Leo Star Dress was the first dress I ever used." Okay, Luce is asking for it now. Considering that Leo is a complete flirt. She is in for a long night when I get my hands on her.

"Aquarius is the first dress you used."

"Correct! You passed. Now comes the maze. Now step in and we will be waiting honey."

"Yes we shall." The two Lucy's giggled. I entered the maze that was made of Celestial Magic energy.

'This will be a piece of cake…" I started making my way through the maze when I noticed Lucy's scent. Even though she and Gemini said not to bother using my enhanced senses, they had completely different scents. Lucy's scent was a mix of vanilla and my scent while Gemini had only the vanilla scent. That's why I was able to tell which one is the real Lucy.

Minutes later…

I found my way at the end of right side of the maze and saw my wife giggling. She had a confident look on her face that I wouldn't find her. Boy was she in for a surprise.

LUCY'S. P.O.V

This is so much fun. I'm glad that I talked Gemini into helping me with this. Of course I would love for my husband to find me, but it will be funny when he see the look on his face when he gets it wro-

"Got you!" Two hands turned me around and a pair of lips pressed against mine briefly.

"Did you really think you could fool me? Gorgeous." He asked while looking into my eyes with a sexy stare.

"H-H-H-How did you know?"

"You really expect me to not know the difference between a spirit and my beautiful wife? When you mentioned the Leo Dress, I knew it had to be you. You were trying to throw me off, but it didn't work." He whispered before kissing me again. This time though I responded and wrapped my arms around his neck. We parted and stared into each other's eyes.

"I win Luce. You're all mine for the night." He said with a mischievous smile.

"Well you guess right! Lucyu, we will be going back to the Celestial world now!" Gemini said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Natsu then carried me back to our home and to the bedroom for a night of passion.

"Hold on Natsu, Let me change the outfit." I concentrated my magic and turned the Gemini Dress in to sexy bikini. The kokoshnik became a tiara, the dress became a strapless bra, each cup having a different color but still with the upside down cleavage window with the tassels but parts of my breasts was exposed,, and the skirt became a garter with one side being white and the other side being black.

"So gorgeous Lucy." He said before laying me down on the bed and slowly removed my panties, licking my womanhood and my clitoris.

"AHH! AHHH! NYAAHH!" I yelled out. I don't know how Natsu does it every time, but he manages to get me to squeal when he assault my pussy with his hot tongue. The sounds that came out of my mouth were sounds that only my husband can get out of me.

"Lucy, I'll admit, you and Gemini trying to throw me off was cute, but don't think I can't tell the difference between you two. So as punishment, I'm going to make sure to keep you up the whole night Luce." He said before resuming his attack on my pussy. My face was so red right now. His words made my heart beat rapidly. Once he was satisfied, he remove my bra and growled when he saw my boobs jiggle.

"Let's start your punishment like this." He started licking my boobs and nipples so lovingly, going back and forth, switching from one breast to the other.

"Oh Natsu!" I squealed. He really knows how to treat me in bed. Natsu smirked and vigorously fondled and licked my boobs.

"Natsu, I can't wait anymore." He smirked again and undressed until he revealed his huge length.

"Get ready for a long night, Mrs. Dragneel." He said and entered me. His length was throbbing inside me as he pulled out and went deliciously back in. As he thrusted into me I hugged his head so that his mouth was licking my bouncing boobs.

"Faster Natsu!" I demanded. He did as he was told and picked up his pace, thrusting into me harder. I started to move my hips so that I could feel him ravage my insides more.

"Luce…I gonna cum!" He yelled.

"Me too Natsu!" His length grew bigger and bigger as he kept thrusting.

"Lucy!" He screamed as he fired his hot seed into my womb. My husband collapsed on top of me but, without pulling out, fixed our positions so that we were in a sitting position. He then started thrusting into me again.

As he did so, he pinched my clitoris while licking my bouncing boobs again. I tugged on his hair to bring him closer.

"Natsu! My clitoris! Keep going honey!" He obliged and pinched it harder. I opened my eyes as I felt a tight pressure inside me. I knew I was going to cum again.

"Natsu! I'm going to cum again!"

"Same here!" He started thrusting into me faster and his length started hitting my g-spot. The pressure I felt was getting tighter and tighter with each thrust.

"NATSU/LUCY!" We yelled out as we came together, his seed filling my womb. We kissed briefly and we collapsed together on the bed.

"We still have a long ways to go gorgeous." I blushed and smiled as we continued the dance of love on our bed throughout the night.

The next morning

I woke up to find that Natsu was staring at me with a loving look.

"Good morning Luce." He said and kissed me hard. I returned the kiss and it became a hot make out session. We parted for air and stared at each other.

"So, what dress would you like to see next honey?"

"I'm not sure. You have three dresses left so it's hard to choose."

"That's not true. After the war, Yukino gave me the other keys of the Zodiac. Now have all the keys to the Zodiac. So that means I have 6 more dresses."

"That makes things harder but if I could choose, either the Scorpio or Cancer Dress. I'm curious to see how beautiful you will look when I see you in those dresses." He said sweetly.

"I love you Natsu."

"I love you too Luce." We kissed again.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for taking so long. I've been having a hard time trying to update all my other fanfics with med school. Anyway, until the next chapter.**


End file.
